Riñas
by ShadeHana
Summary: -pervertido aprovechado-meinsultó-ramera-le devolví su insulto... sasusaku one-shot


NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, si no habría un final para los amantes de sasusaku como yo… si también hubiese sacado a Sasuke de un modelo real y las dejaría conocerlo SI!!!!!!!!!!

0000

Riñas.

Esa fue una riña… no, no una riña cualquiera era con Sakura con quien yo estaba peleando.

INCREIBLE PERO CIERTO!.

Fue una tarde cualquiera, cuando caminas generalmente hacia un lugar cualquiera, con una cualquiera molestándote, una zo… MJM chica con las hormonas a flor de piel, vestida exuberantemente y maquillada de igual forma.

-Nada tienes que envidiarle a un payaso-que quería que hiciera se lanzó prácticamente hacia mi, suerte que la esquive y por lo tanto le dije aquello.

Seguí mi camino enmarañado en mis pensamientos…

"_Si fuera mujer no me vestiría de esa manera, no me tiraría a los brazos de un desconocido ya que nunca se sabe si este va a frenar tu caída, no hablaría a los gritos para llamar la atención e intento a la vez parecer normal, no me pondría esos zapatos de tacos de mas de diez centímetros después parezco que tuviera rozaduras en la entrepierna, no llevaría un bolso que puedo cargar con ayuda de una grúa y por sobre todas las cosas no me teñiría el cabello con ese color ¿Quién le dijo que quedaría preciosa con ese color amarillo patito si su piel es taaaaaaaan bronceada? Seguro su amigo gay y daltónico…"_

Así entre otras cosas, si la verdad es que la mujeres son impredecibles, el hombre que diga que no lo son es porque de verdad nunca se topó con una mujer real…

Claro que muchas tienen sus ventajas no por nada muchos intentan ser como ellas.

Siguiendo en el tren de mis pensamientos no vi que salía una "adorable" muchachita de un dizque bar.

Otra acotación mía es que ¿quien es el inteligente que se le ocurre hacer una puerta que se abra hacia fuera? Si perteneciera al sindicato de arquitectos, ingenieros o ¿diseñador de interiores? Le quitaría de manera urgente su licencia al reverendo pelotud…

Ustedes me entienden ¿no? Y si no lo hacen deberían de ver el chichón que me quedó en medio de la frente cuando la señorita decidió salir de manera estrepitosa del local.

-¿Porqué no te fijas eh?-LE GRITÉ!

-Porqué no quiero-me contestó.

-Bruja- le dije.

-Ciego-contratacó.

-Desalineada- le saque la lengua.

-Emo-me criticó.

-Molesta-le sisié.

-Grosero-hizo un puchero.

-Sakura tonta fea-la conocía.

-Sasuke marica débil-me conocía.

-Mujeres como tú son una amenaza-tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Hombres como tú son una completa desilusión-agregó con desdén.

Ella estaba parada en el mismo lugar y yo tirado en el lugar donde había quedado anteriormente.

No paso mucho más en que nos mirábamos con rabia cuando por supuesto otro cliente salió del bar y para que quedara ella tirada sobre mi.

-NARUTO NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!-insultó ella.

El solo se rascó la cabeza, luego se volvió a mi.

-Naruto esta es una de las pocas cosas inteligentes que has hecho en tu vida-le comuniqué.

-Gracias teme-se fue sin mas.

Sakura me miró con reproche.

-Pervertido aprovechado-me insultó

-Ramera-le devolví su insulto.

-Me asqueas-lloriqueó.

-Me gustas-me declaré…

Fue entonces cuando decidí contratar a los mismos arquitectos, mismos ingenieros, mismos diseñadores para hacer mi nueva casa que compartía con mi ramera, fea, desalineada, tonta, bruja, MOLESTA **esposa** que tanto me gusta a la que tanto amo.

Si de verdad las mujeres son impredecibles, quien iba a pensar que luego de decirle aquello ella me iba a besar de la manera en que lo hizo, para después decirme lo que me dijo.

Ahora aprovecho cada segundo del día, cada minuto, cada hora, cada momento para reñir con ella, vamos es que es agradable hacerlo, también riño con otras personas pero por favor Naruto carece de imaginación a la hora de pelear con palabras.

Supongo que fue eso lo que me enamoró de ella, su inteligencia, su carisma, su dulzura, su tras… Tras una larga lucha mental, decidí hacerlo, le pedí matrimonio, una noche en mi cama, entre otras tantas cosas, claro no sin riñar antes, y como siempre aquí vamos otra vez:

-Sasuke ¿dónde esta mi ropa interior?

-No se.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes? Tú me los sacaste-me acusa apuntándome con su dedo.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que escondí toda tu ropa?-le regalo mi sonrisa que tanto le gusta.

-Eso porque eres un insaciable.

-Eso porque es solamente contigo.

-¿Por qué me quieres?

-Porque te amo.

Cortito el fic, fue un momento de inspiración, perdón si a alguien le molesto algo, no es mi intención herir a nadie y si por eso no me dejan reviews bueno les entiendo (sentada en el piso con un aura negra rodeándome)

Pero así es las mujeres al poder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que algún maldito se atreva a decir lo contrario(alzo mi puño amenazante)

Mi otro yo me grita que debe ser por eso que estoy sola, yo solo le golpeo muy fuerte para que se calle ¿quién la llamó?

Aunque tiene razón bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! KUDASAI…^^


End file.
